


True H a p p i n e s s

by KiwiCalamity



Series: Ballad of the Nightfather [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Brothers, Death, Destinies, DreamMare - Freeform, Gen, Happy, Nightmare, OC, OCs - Freeform, Pain, Ship, Shipping, Slow Burn, Torture, Tragedy, cross - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamxnightmare - Freeform, epidemic, happidemic, happification, happydemic, happyfication, implied crightmoss, implied night cross, implied shipping, not chronological, swapped destinies, swapped destinies dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCalamity/pseuds/KiwiCalamity
Summary: Sometimes, people just want to be happy. Sometimes, they try and they try and they try--and they can't be better.Sometimes...they just need a little h e l p. = )





	True H a p p i n e s s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXPurple-LoveXx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xXPurple-LoveXx).

Tubes pumped a sickly yellow liquid into his back. Magic-suppressing shackles bound his arms. The helmet upon his head eradicated pointless memories. His actions to Pinq? GROSS! It must GO! His actions to Blue? It gave a surging burn when brought up. All of it _must_ go. If he tries to keep it--  
  
ZAP! Each time misery was present, a good dose of Happy surges ran through his bones.  
  
Misery, Depression, Sadness--they were just CORRUPTION.  
  
_Corruption is just a plague._  
  
Many machines just shocked him, over and over. The rest worked to painfully rewrite his memories. Resisting? MORE ZAPS! On the verge of tears? Iron clamps forced his eyes open and flushed them with Happy. And when he wasn’t being shocked or force fed the sickly yellow Happy, a swirling, yellow screen reminded him to submit and become positive.  
  
Three hours became four.  
  
Hours became days.  
  
The machines gave no mercy.  
  
He didn’t sleep.  
  
Night resisted the most when it came to his memories of his loved ones—his bitter, bitter sadness at his actions, his love.... The joy he found every time he saw they hadn’t run, and yet the burning guilt when he realized how his family came to be. And Cross…. He longed for those simple touches he craved, and yet he felt repulsed with himself.  
  
Just let him keep those feelings! He soundlessly begged, voice hoarse from screaming. Let him keep his love, his bitter, twisted, cruel love!  
  
Night choked as his very core rejected the positivity. And as time went on, as he grew weaker and weaker, he wondered....  
  
Was this...what he deserved?  
  
Pinq....  
  
Blue....  
  
Cross....  
  
He didn’t deserve any of them. He hurt all of them.  
  
Maybe it was his turn to hurt.  
  
Those memories filled with bitter pain had to be removed. Dream couldn't afford to make exceptions… except for Cross. After all, Dream did love his own monochrome darling…. Nighty could keep the happy memories~  
  
And, to be honest, he knew what it felt like…. He loved Cross immensely, but he also knew it was wrong somehow… He decided to fill Nighty’s head with only happiness between the two. Bit by bit, he forged good moments between them--Cross and him dating, passionately kissing, embracing. It never happened, of course...but Nighty would never know. Rever worked on each Cross-related memory for a while. Every inch of sadness must be carefully removed. Every gap must be filled.  
  
Each wiring attached to Nighty’s helmet buzzed with different memories to give.  
  
Sadness? Depressed? Angry feelings?  
  
_Those should not exist....They are just CORRUPTION._  
  
"Deary.... If I am able, I will seek your beloved~ And you two can be together." Dream smiled eerily. He soon placed a mouth mask over the trembling Nightfather’s face. Happy Gas forced itself into his lungs. Now to work on mannerisms and...huh. He wondered if he should keep working on him more? Yeah, he should! He wanted him to have Happiness he refuses to climb out of--  
  
EVER.  
  
He used his magic to force Night’s lungs to breathe in more and more of the gas, as he kept working on his memories. Dream made sure each false moment was so good that Nighty would no longer wish to remember his bad memories...EVER.  
  
By that point, the Rewriting felt like soft, warm touches all around Nighty’s foggy mind.  
  
_So....warm....._  
  
For the next few days, Dream spent a while testing out Happy for NF to drink through the Process. The machine tugged him into a sitting position while metal arms opened his mouth. Dream personally fed him the different, yellow liquids.... The drinks sent such warm and tingling sensations throughout Nighty's body. And then the final steps of the rewrite began. He used simulations to train him through a computer screen--where to go, what to do, what clothes he should pick, and so on. It started to feel like a video game he was playing in Nighty’s mind.  
  
When it was all said and done, the small skeleton, once the terrifyingly ruthless Nighfather, coughed and spluttered. But he smiled--beaming, eerily. He contently, obediently watched his programming. He contently, obediently, nuzzled into his brother's side. The only problem was that he seemed to be rather...sickly. The small skeleton had a hard time breathing when he moved around too much or got too excited.  
  
He got sleepy easily....  
  
_But his brother was always there to comfort him~_

**Author's Note:**

> Drama! Death! Romance! I hope you enjoy this journey we'll be taking~ 
> 
> I'm sure this is bound to be confusing for those of you who don't know these OC's. But I hope that I'll be able to explain all the intricacies in the coming parts!
> 
> Thanks to xXPurple-LoveXx for letting me post and edit up our RP logs :D I hope you guys enjoyed!! Expect more posts soon.
> 
> Original Characters:
> 
> Rever © Purple: https://www.deviantart.com/xxpurple-lovexx/art/Switched-Destinies-Dream-s-Ref-797504557
> 
> Nightfather © Me: https://www.deviantart.com/kiwicalamity/art/The-Nightfather-817136725


End file.
